After Happily Ever After
by Alltangledup95
Summary: This is a bunch of random one-shots about the married life of our favorite couple Jareth and Sarah! Rating change!
1. Chapter 1

Where Are My Shoes?

AN: Okay I know I'm supposed to be working on The Queen of the Labyrinth but ive had this sitting on my computer for a while so I have decided to finally post it. These one-shots don't have a background story maybe ill write one in the future but we'll see. Anyway this is rated T just to be safe. If you guys want me to up the rating to M and post some smut I will just send me a review or PM. If I do decide to post smut, it wont be every chapter some will be just fluff. Anyway here is the first one- shot enjoy! Oh and don't forget to review!

Disclaimer: I don't anything here that you recognize from the Labyrinth

Sarah, Queen of the Goblins, for the life of her could not find her shoes.

And she needed them now.

Sarah and her husband, Jareth King of the Goblins, were attending the annual Christmas show Toby's school put on every year. This year Toby was in the choir and even received his own solo. So, of course his big sister had to attend!

But, Sarah could not find her shoes.

When you live with goblins your things tend to go missing often. Sarah learned this after only being married to Jareth for not even a week.

She had taken off her wedding ring when she took a bath and had put it on her bedside table. When she had emerged from her bath it had been mysteriously missing. So Sarah figured that Jareth must have moved it. Thus causing her to go in search of her husband.

She found him in his office going over some legal documents. Sarah approached her husband and asked, "Jareth, have you seen my wedding band?"

Jareth looked up from his work and replied, "No, I have not," at her nervous expression he frowns then asks, "Why do you ask?"

"Well I went to take a shower, so I took it off and put it on my bed side table. When I came back it was gone. I guess you haven't seen it then?"

"No darling I'm afraid I haven't seen it perhaps it fell onto the floor? If you want I can help you look for it," Jareth replies as he rises from his chair.

Sarah agrees and the two of them walk hand in hand back to their bedroom.

The couple searched for two hours straight. And they simply could not find the ring.

By this time both Sarah and Jareth are at their wits end from searching for this damn ring.

Jareth asks Sarah for what Sarah speculates to be this millionth time, "Are you sure this is where you put your ring?"

Sarah rolls her eyes, but he can't see because her back is to him. She replies, "Yes, Jareth I'm positive I put it right here."

Jareth releases a long sigh and goes back to searching under the mattress.

"Jareth, why would it be under the mattress?" Sarah asks cocking her head to one side, "I mean it couldn't have jumped between the bed and the mattress?"

Jareth turned around to fully face his wife, "Well my darling I think we are dealing with the work of goblins. And goblins have been known to hide things in unusual places."

"Oh! Why would they take my ring? And how did they even get in here? I thought you had spells to protect the room from anyone entering but us?"

"Goblins have been known to take anything, they just don't take anything from me because they know it will result in a swim in the Bog of Eternal Stench. It only happens to me when we have a new goblin working in the castle. You on the other hand are new here and haven't sentenced anyone to the Bog yet. And for some reason the little buggers can always seem to get around the spell that protects our chambers," As Jareth explains this to her he can see the understanding slowly creeping into her features.

"So if the goblins took it can't we just ask for it back?" Sarah asks with the look Jareth dubs as the 'Jareth you dummy why didn't you think of it sooner'.

Jareth arches his brow and replies, "It's not that simple. As I'm sure you've noticed, there are thousands of goblins. How do you propose we find the culprits out of the thousands in the Goblin City?"

Sarah puts her finger to her chin and contemplates this. "Well we have to figure out something because I need my wedding band back, or they are going to all be swimming in the bog."

Jareth gives a chuckle at her remark. 'I see she's already fitting into the role of Goblin Queen.' "What do you suggest we do my queen?" Jareth figures why not let her handle this one.

"Hmmm... I have an idea."

"Alright everyone listen up!" Sarah yells from the top of the dais in the throne room. Immediately all of the goblins give their attention to their new queen, curious about what she was doing.

Jareth on the other hand was lounging in his throne watching this scene unfold with a smirk gracing his lips.

"Thank you. Now someone took my wedding band and I need it back. Whoever can bring me back my wedding band the fastest can have a ... prize," Sarah withdraws her hand from behind her back to reveal a chocolate chip cookie.

Immediately the goblins begin to scramble around and Sarah is only able to make out parts of what they are saying.

"Oooo COOKIE!"

"Me want cookie!"

"... Where is it?..."

"COOKIE!"

"Thought Smelly had it..."

"No Grimy had it..."

"COOKIE!"

"Nuh uh Gargamele did!..."

Finally after a couple of minutes of pandemonium a small goblin with green skin and beady eyes walks up to the dais with the queen's ring in hand.

"I'm sorry your highness, I just thought that it was pretty and that being a queen and all you had a lot of jeweler and wouldn't be missing one ring.." the goblin rambled on.

Sarah held up a hand to stop the rambling. "What is your name?" she asked in a nice voice.

"Grubby," the goblin replied timidly.

"Well Grubby I see no harm done. Thank you for returning my ring and here is your cookie; Sarah gives the goblin his cookie then slips her ring onto her finger.

Jareth is quite impressed that her tactic actually worked.

Sarah turns to face him a smug look on her face, "See! I told you it would work!"

"Yes, it did. But, this won't stop them from taking your stuff. They'll still steal it if all they're threatened with is a cookie."

"We'll just see about that." Sarah turns on her heal and heads out of the throne room.

Needless to say something of Sarah's went missing every week.

"Jareth! Have you seen my shoes!" an angry Sarah shouts to her husband in the bathroom.

"No precious I have not. It must have been the goblins again," Jareth snickers as he buttons up his shirt.

Oh how he loves to be right.


	2. Chapter 2: Secrets Revealed

Secrets Revealed

AN: Two one-shots in a day woooohooooo! Anyway… don't forget if u want smut send me a review or a PM! Don't forget to review! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing from the Labyrinth

Toby Williams was no ordinary mortal boy, he was … special. Toby could see things that his parents and other friends were never able to see. Such as a fairy sitting on his windowsill, a brownie being chased by his dog Merlin, or the goblins that would hide in his closet under his dirty socks.

Of course after figuring out that no one but him could see these things he stopped making others aware that he could see them, everyone except his sister Sarah. He knew that Sarah thought that he was just playing pretend, but he knew from the look on her face whenever he pointed something out to her that she could see it.

Toby also knew that there was something magical and otherworldly about her husband, Jareth. Toby could sense the magical aura that surrounded him. He also noticed that since his sister married him that her magical aura had become stronger.

Toby didn't have a problem with Jareth; rather he liked him a lot. He felt very comfortable around him. Like he's known him all of his life…

Toby knows that if he brings up all of this to his sister she will tell him he has 'such an incredible imagination.' Toby sighs he may only be eight years old but he knows that it's true.

Suddenly an idea comes to him perhaps he's been handling this situation all-wrong… maybe he should confront Jareth instead of Sarah! Maybe he'll give him some answers. Toby figures that he'll do it when his sister and Jareth come over on Friday for his birthday….

Sarah rummaged through her closet full of her Aboveground clothes trying to find something to wear to her parent's house for her brother's birthday.

"Jareth," she calls to her husband who was currently getting dressed in the next room.

"Yes," he replies while pulling on his pants.

"What time is it? I don't want to be late," Sarah calls back while pulling out a sundress and a pair of sandals.

Jareth chuckles 'I guess she's forgotten I can reorder time.' "It's a quarter to noon," he replied with a smirk. He knew she'd start freaking out. Little did she know he's already stopped time from moving to allow her more time.

"What?" Sarah shrieks running from the closet with her clothes in hand. She sees the smirk on his face and her expression breaks into a scowl. "Are you trying to give me a heart attack? What time is it really?" Sarah questions with a scowl on her face.

"I wasn't lying, Precious. It really is a quarter to, but you have forgotten that I can reorder time," Jareth smirks again at her and she throws her shoes at his head which he easily catches. Jareth laughs as she storms off to the bathroom to change.

The doorbell of the William's house rings and an eager Toby rushes to the door. He can hear his mother scold him not to run in the house, but Toby pays no mind. Toby quickly unlocks the door and flings it open to reveal his sister with a big smile on her face and Jareth carrying a large package. Before Sarah can even step over the threshold, Toby launches himself at her and gives her a big hug.

"Hey Toby, Happy Birthday!" Sarah exclaims while returning the hug.

"I've missed you so much Sarah!" Toby replies back not relinquishing her of the hug.

"Tobias Matthew Williams! What have I told you about running in the house! Come on Toby let your sister and Jareth into the house already there is plenty of time to spend with them." Karen scolds with her hands on her hips.

"Yes mom," Toby sighs and rolls his eyes with his back to her. Sarah and Jareth see this and both laugh.

"Happy Birthday Toby," Jareth says while handing Toby his gift after they've entered the house.

"Wow! This is the biggest gift I've gotten today," Toby exclaims happily.

"You'll have to wait until later to open it though," Sarah replies with smile.

As Toby is going to argue, Karen gives Sarah and Jareth hugs and greetings are exchanged. "Your father will be home soon, he had to go and pick up Toby's cake for later," Karen explains as when Sarah asks where he is.

"Do you need any help with anything?" Sarah inquires as her stepmother heads for the kitchen.

"You could help me set the table," Karen replies pleasantly.

"Okay," Sarah replies while heading towards the dining room to get the dishes.

This leaves Jareth and Toby alone. 'Perfect now I can ask him.'

"Hey do u wanna see the cool new game mom and dad got me for my birthday?" Toby asks Jareth a glimmer I his eye.

"Sure," Jareth replies, "lead the way."

Toby leads Jareth to his room whereupon he closes the door behind them after they enter. Toby pulls out his new _Battleship _game that he had gotten this morning from his parents.

Jareth has know for a long time now that Toby has believed him to be otherworldly and that he has the gift of sight, meaning he can see all magical beings that are for the most part invisible to mortals. Jareth could tell that the boy was going to ask him about himself and these creatures. He could just tell from the way the boy had spoken to him, after all he did deal with children on a regular basis.

"Toby," Jareth began calmly, "I know why you've brought me here."

"You do?" Toby asks confused.

"Yes, Toby," Jareth answered smoothly, "I know you have been curious about magic for quite a while. You can see things cant you Toby, things that no one else ever seems to be able to see. You can sense that your sister and I are different. Am I right?" Toby nods dumbly 'He must be magical to have known that.'

"I'll tell you who I am Toby, but you have to promise me not to tell a living soul ever," Jareth tells him seriously.

"Okay, I promise," Toby swears seriously.

Jareth then drops the glamour to reveal him in his Goblin King regalia.

Toby gasps, "You're the Goblin King! The one that Sarah used to read to me about!"

Jareth smirks, "Yes Toby, I am the Goblin King."

"So that would make Sarah the Goblin Queen?" Toby asks in amazement.

"Yes Sarah is the Goblin Queen," Jareth replies calmly.

"But how did you two meet?" Toby asks curiously. "And why can I see all of these magical creatures?"

Jareth sighs, "That is a question I think you should ask your sister, it's her story after all."

"Oh," Toby nods in understanding. "Can you help me get her alone later so I can ask her?" Toby asks hopefully.

"Of course, but don't forget not a word to anyone. If anyone found out it could be very bad for your sister and I," Jareth replies seriously.

"Don't worry I won't," Toby promises.

Jareth smiles down at the boy and ruffles his hair affectionately.

"Toby, Jareth it's time for lunch!" Sarah calls from the bottom of the stairs.

"Come on Toby, we don't want to make the Queen angry with us," Jareth jokes with Toby and Toby giggles in reply.

Before Toby can blink Jareth's glamor is back in place and yet again looks like a mortal man.

After lunch Jareth suggested that Sarah, Toby, and himself take a trip to the park as a way for Toby to talk to his sister.

"Sarah," Toby began nervously, "I talked to Jareth today and I know who he is."

"Oh," Sarah replies taken aback.

Jareth cuts her off before she can say something else by saying, "Sarah, I had to tell him. You know as well as I do that he has the gift of sight. He was going to figure it out sooner or later."

Sarah knows he's right and gives him a nod of approval. "How much did you tell him?" she asks worriedly. If he has to know about his time in the Underground she wants to be the one to tell him.

"I only told him who we were I thought you would want to tell him the rest," Jareth replies honestly.

Sarah sighs. He knew her so well. "Toby, when I was 15 I wished you away to the goblins. I didn't mean it and I didn't know that they were going to actually take you away." Toby can hear the sadness in her voice and places a reassuring hand over hers. He doesn't blame his sister, hey he's a kid too and if he had o watch a screaming baby he might do the same thing.

Sarah smiles down at him; "I was stupid and naive back then. I didn't appreciate you I was selfish and only cared about myself. When Jareth showed up and collected you I begged for you back, but I wished you away and had to pay the consequences. So I ran the Labyrinth and won you back. Jareth offered me my dreams but I turned them all down for you. I love you so much Toby and I am sorry I wished you away."

"It's okay Sarah I understand I'm a kid too you know and I love u too," Toby replies enveloping his sister in a hug.

Jareth looks on and smiles, happy Toby took the news well.

"I have one more question though," Toby replies pulling away.

"Sure, what is it? Sarah asks smiling.

"Why is it that I can see the magical creatures roaming around?"

"I think Jareth would be able to explain that one better than me," Sarah replied looking at her husband.

"I would have told you before when you asked but then it would have ruined your sister's story. Anyway, because you have spent some time in our world you have acquired some of the magic of the Labyrinth. The Labyrinth has gifted you with what is known as sight, which means that you can see and communicate with the other magical beings that are otherwise invisible to others." Jareth explained smoothly.

"Wow! That's awesome! Can I come visit you guys in the Underground?" Toby asks excitedly.

Sarah looks to Jareth because she isn't sure of the answer. Jareth smiles at her reassuringly and then answers Toby, "Of course you can Toby we'd be delighted to have you, I'll have some rooms made up for you for when you stay with us."

"Thank you!" Toby exclaims running up to Jareth and giving him a big hug. Sarah smiles at the scene happy her husband and brother get along so well.

"This is the best birthday present u guys could have ever gotten me!" Toby cries hugging both of them now.

Both Sarah and Jareth chuckle at Toby. "Well, I guess we should just take back the computer that we bought you," Sarah says a playful smile on her face.

"No! Don't do that! I didn't say I didn't want a computer!" Toby see's the smile on his sister's face and laughs realizing she was joking and he begins to laugh soon followed by the two rulers.

"I guess we should head back now Karen and dad will be wondering where we are." Sarah says rising from the bench and she is closely followed by Jareth and Toby. They all walk hand and hand back to the house.

"Happy Birthday Toby," Sarah says with a smile.


	3. Chapter 3: The Dungeons

The Dungeons

AN: okay this is my first smut chapter ever written... so be nice please! Constructive criticism is welcome! I warn you though if you d not like smut do not read this you have been warned!

Disclaimer: I do not own The Labyrinth

Sarah walked the hallways of her new home.. The Castle Beyond the Goblin City.

She admired all of the unique and interesting tapestries and paintings that lined the walls.

Sarah realizes that she is lost, hopelessly lost. She feels as if she's going in circles, which in truth she was.

She notices a large iron door at the end of the corridor. Curious, Sarah opens the door to reveal what can only be a dungeon….

Jareth entered his chambers expecting to find his warm and inviting wife in their bed waiting for him. He'd been up late catching up on some paperwork. However to his dismay she is nowhere to be found and their covers haven't been touched.

Jareth begins to worry and decides to go off in search of her. He uses his magic to find out where she is and locates her in the dungeon…. Jareth smirks to himself and forms a crystal to gaze upon his wife. She is looking around with that cute expression she always puts on when she's exploring something new. Jareth decides to play a little game with her… a game she won't soon forget….

Sarah was admiring a pair of silver shackles in her delicate hands when suddenly the shackles closed around her wrists and she was chained to the wall. Sarah gasps in shock as she notices a dark figure lurking in the shadows. "Who are you?" She demanded.

The figure didn't reply just simply stood there stoically. Fear wracked through her body, but she tried not to let it show. Seemingly out of nowhere a blindfold appeared over her emerald green eyes so that now she couldn't see anything.

Now Sarah was really panicking. This stranger now held so much power over her. Sarah hated it! She always liked to be in control.

She could hear her assailant approach on heavy feet and she shook as he neared her.

Jareth could see her tremble and wouldn't torment her much longer he didn't want to give her a heart attack after all.

Jareth placed one hand on the wall next to her head and the other one he positioned at her waist. He breathed in her smell seemingly becoming aroused at the sight of her so vulnerable.

Sarah could now sense the person in such close proximity to her; they were so close in fact that she could smell him. She smirked realizing who it was instantly. Of course Jareth would be the one to trap her here so defenselessly! She relaxed a bit knowing now who held her captive, but it still bothered her that she didn't have any control. Oh how she would torment him when he was done with his little game!

Jareth whispered seductively in her ear, "My, my precious what a situation you've found yourself in. Trapped between me and a wall, nowhere to go."

Sarah laughed, "You will pay dearly for this."

"I'm sure I will, but for now we play by my rules, no touching me unless I give you permission, which you really can't do anyway, and no talking. If you're good you shall be…rewarded," Jareth smirked at her shiver of anticipation.

"And if I'm bad?" she queried cheekily a small seductive smile gracing her lips.

"In that case you shall be punished," Jareth drawled beginning to draw imaginary circles on her hip and inner thigh.

Sarah shivered at his attention. "We begin now." And with that he placed his lips a ghost's breath away from he taunting and tantalizing her. Oh how she wanted to meet those lips with her own! However she knew if she tried she would regret it.

Jareth hovered his mouth over her neck as her breathing became heavier and the scent of her arousal became more apparent. He finally rewarded her with his lips as they finally made contact with her throat. Sarah held back her moan of pleasure, trying to simply get lost in his actions.

Jareth smirked at her trying to hold back the moan he knew was at the back of her throat. He kissed his way down her neck to the top of her dress where her breasts teased at their fullness from underneath. Jareth slowly and with purpose inched her dress lower and lower until her chest was completely exposed to him. He kissed the top of each round breast and then in between them.

Sarah wanted so badly to reach out and run her fingers through his silky locks or to allow her hands to roam over his broad and muscled chest. But she held back and knew it would all be worth it. He was teasing her by only kissing around her breasts so lightly and not sucking like he knew drove her crazy and him as well.

For all of Sarah's obedience so far Jareth took one rosy bud into his mouth and began to suck and tease it with his tongue and teeth while he massaged the other one with his hand. He knew it was driving her crazy and that it was taking sheer will power for her not to moan.

Jareth inched her dress lower to reveal her smooth flat stomach. Sarah shivered at the unexpected breeze on her skin.

Jareth relished in the power he was holding over his wife things would only progress as he wanted them to and he was in complete control.

Sarah was astounded that she actually liked not having control and not knowing what he was going to do. She found that it was a real turn on and that not being able to see him further heightened her arousal.

Jareth lowered his mouth below her breast and began a fiery trail down to her navel leaving nips and kisses the whole way. Sarah shuddered under his masterful touch. He always did know just what pleased her and gave her the most pleasure.

Finally he had the dress all the way past her hips and was now merely a pool of silk at her delicate feet. He awed at just how beautiful she was every time he undressed her. She was just gorgeous.

The only thing Sarah missed about her vision was the fact that he was able to take pleasure in looking at her but she couldn't do the same. Oh how she wanted to see him, he was the perfect man with sculpted biceps, toned abs, a muscular back, his legs were slender but muscled and his manhood… well let's just say it was quite impressive.

Jareth stood up and removed his clothes from his body. He then knelt down in front of her and parted her legs with nimble fingers he stroked her clit. Sarah jumped at the contact suppressing yet another moan of desire. Jareth could her breathing speed up and knew she was coming close to her climax. He stopped what he was doing impressed that she didn't protest. He spoke softy in her ear while holding himself flush against her, "My precious I am pleasantly surprised you held back a lot better than I thought you would," Jareth's breath ghosted over her neck and she shivered in anticipation. She could feel every part of him that was pushed against her. His muscled chest felt amazing against her breasts and she could feel his erection at her thigh and she trembled further.

Jareth smirked and then whispered in her ear again, "Perhaps since you've been so good ill let u speak… would you like that Sarah?" Sarah nods in affirmation. "Very well then speak Sarah."

As soon as the words were out of his mouth she was talking, "Jareth," she began in a husky voice, "please kiss me!"

Jareth smirked then replied, "Your wish is my command." Jareth crushed his lips to hers forcefully in a passion filled kiss that left them both breathless. Jareth retraced his path down her body Sarah arched and moaned when he yet again took her nipples into his mouth. She shuddered violently and moaned even louder when he reached her aroused center. "Jareth please," she begged, "I need you." With that he stood up and claimed her mouth once more as he pulled one of her legs up give him access to her. As the kissed he plunged into her warmth. Sarah cried out against his lips as he thrusted into her mercilessly. Jareth, wanting to see her ever-expressive eyes removed the blindfold covering her eyes to gaze into their desire darkened depths. Jareth continued to move in and out of her tight entrance. Sarah knew that she was moaning uncontrollably loud but didn't care what he was doing to her just felt so good. She heard Jareth growl in the back of his throat and knew he was enjoying this as much as her. Sarah was close she felt the orgasm coming and Jareth felt that his too was close. They met each other thrust for thrust Jareth began to thrust faster both needed this urgent need to be meet and met soon. Finally the orgasm overcame Sarah and she was at its mercy. Sarah tightened her walls around Jareth and this sent him over the edge causing him to spill his seed within her.

They stared into each other's eyes for what seemed like forever before Sarah unleashed a devious smirk. "That was fun, but now it's my turn," With that being said Jareth found that the tables had been turned Sarah was now standing before him without shackles while he himself was chained to the wall. He smirked as he saw her come near him with her blindfold in hand. "I promise not to be too rough" she whispered seductively in his ear as she tied the blindfold around his eyes….


End file.
